jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14
is the 14th chapter of the manga and the only chapter of the Sea Route Arc. Title page Jonah looking out to sea while R and Lutz clean the . Summary En route to South Africa Koko Hekmatyar delivers the VL MICA missiles received from Kasper to the local African military. Back at sea R and Lutz are amazed that Koko was able to speak the local language as they know that she is already fluent in every European language. Jonah cleans his FN FNC, thinking that he does so to stay alive. Lutz sees this and tries to interest him in scrubbing the pilothouse, but R will have none of it as they are being punished by Koko for leaving the XM8 they were test firing earlier out on deck. Jonah leaves just before she arrives to check on them. He leaves the FNC on his bunk and departs before Mao arrives for his science lesson. Koko gets Lutz and R's opinions on the XM8. While Lutz thinks that it is too light, R suggests that police forces be equipped with it as it will appear less intimidating. Koko then declares the cleaning done and the two quickly leave, leaving their mops and buckets. Ugo runs into Jonah and asks if he knows where Koko is, telling him that Mao is looking for him. Koko finds Valmet looking out to sea and decides to leave her alone. Inside, Tojo and Wiley point out to Mao that Jonah will ditch if he is not interested. Jonah decides to climb the . Ugo finds Koko and she shows him the squad's newest vehicle, a Volkswagen Touareg, as a replacement for the Honda CR-V that was destroyed by Orchestra in Dubai. Although Koko does not remember the make and model, he instantly recognises it and is happy with it. When he notices that she does not list its specs, she admits that she knows nothing about cars and picked the Touareg because it looked sturdy and powerful. As she leaves she asks if Ugo saw Jonah. Jonah is amazed at the view and decides to make the crow's nest his secret place. As he descends, Lehm has joined Valmet at the bow and points out that it has been a while sine they were both back in Africa. He offers to listen to her if she needs to, but she just mentions that her missing eye began acting up when they landed earlier. She decides to take him up on his suggestion of talking to Koko and excitedly runs off to find her. Mao is still searching for Jonah, who enters the lounge where R, Tojo, Lutz, and Valmet are. Koko finds him here and suggests that they take a bath together which will be fun due to the ship's movement. However Jonah tells Koko that she is not a child and to bathe by herself, which Lutz, Valmet, and R consider to be a waste. Anime and manga differences *The following elements were omitted from Episode 5: **The delivery of the VL MICA missiles. **R and Lutz cleaning the pilothouse, as they did not leave the XM8 on the deck. **Koko's discussion of the XM8 with R and Lutz. **Jonah joining the others in the lounge and Koko's suggestion that they take a bath together. *Jonah cleans the FNC inside his cabin. *The scene with Koko showing Ugo the Touareg is shorter and it is not named. *Kasper unlocking the shipping container and making his agreement with Jonah as well as Koko and Jonah's meeting in a certain Eastern European country are moved from the end of the previous chapter to when Jonah is in the crow's nest. Category:Volume 3 14